Tank
The Tank or Defensive role is one of the four roles available in DC Universe Online. This role generally focuses on keeping the group safe by attracting opponents, taking damage in place of other group members and providing control immunity to the group. Tank armor tends to have high Health and Dominance as well as high Defense or Toughness. The symbol that represents a tank is a Shield. Role In order to acquire the Tank Role, you must select Atomic, Earth, Fire, Ice or Rage as your power set. Once you reach level 10, you will automatically acquire the Tank Role. In the Tank role you will have increased defensive abilities. Mail Messages Upon reaching level 10, players receive a message from Oracle or Calculator, accessible from any mail terminal. Heroes: Villains: Stats 'Health' Health measures the ability to withstand knockout. While out of combat, you regenerate a percentage of your max Health every second. 'Defense' Defense reduces damage from non-player enemies. 'Dominance' Dominance is combined with Restoration to determine the potency of healing and shield abilities. At high levels, Dominance must be higher than enemy Willpower for crowd control effects to be effective. The recommended Dominance for an Alert, Raid or Operation is needed to affect opponents in that content when using power based control effects. Healing = Base Healing Multiplier * (30% Restoration + 25% Dominance) Shield = Base Shield Multiplier * (112.5% Restoration + 150% Dominance) 'Restoration' Restoration is combined with Dominance to determine the potency of healing and shield abilities. Healing = Base Healing Multiplier * (30% Restoration + 25% Dominance) Shield = Base Shield Multiplier * (112.5% Restoration + 150% Dominance) 'Power' Power is required to use abilities in your Loadout and is drained as they are performed. You passively regenerate a percentage of your max Power every second Power regeneration is increased out of combat. Tank Role Powers 'Taunts' Any active power cast by a Tank will Taunt opponents in a defined area. Some powers Taunt in an area around the caster while other powers Taunt in an area around a target. Most active powers can Taunt up to 8''' opponents within the effect area. Each Tank power set has a single target Taunt that will override a normal Tank Taunt. A Taunt will raise the Tank to the top of an opponent's Threat table for twelve seconds and can not be normally overwritten. Taunts can not be renewed until ten seconds after the initial Taunt. Active Iconic and Movement tree powers taunt opponents just as power tree powers. Note that Boss level opponents have scripted attacks that target an opponent based on certain criteria during which any Taunt will be temporarily ineffective until the scripted attack is completed. '''Single Target Taunts A single target taunt can be useful to split a boss from a group of opponents when running two Tanks. 'Group Breakouts' Each Tank power set has a Group Breakout power that provides Control Effect Immunity to all group members. 'Positioning Powers' Positioning or Pulling powers are useful to drag opponents toward the tank. All positioning powers require a Dominance check to pull an opponent. 'Damage Prevention' 'Self Heals' 'Usable While Controlled' Atomic Tanking See Also: List of Atomic Powers Atomic Tanks gain a Defense bonus and may rotate Atomic Combos to provide Self Heals and activate a Quark-Gluon Aura. In Tank role, Defense is increased by 90% while not blocking. Powers that add Nuclear Pressure stacks have Atomic Combos that grant Molecular Charges. 3 Nuclear Pressure stacks and 6 Molecular Charges activates or refreshes a Quark-Gluon Aura which provides Damage Absorption, Self Heals and Group Control Immunity. Useful Atomic Powers *'Neutrino Blast ' provides temporary Control Effect Immunity to teammates. *'Atomic Reorganization' and Atom Splitter are positioning abilities. *'Density' is a Shield that absorbs damage. *'Proton Remedy' and Neutrino Blast are Self Heals. *'Neutrino Blast ' and Proton Remedy can be used to activate or refresh a Quark-Gluon Aura after 1 Nuclear Pressure stack and 2 Molecular Charges. *'Atom Splitter', Beta Surge, Neutron Bomb, Nuclear Burst and Thermochemical Explosion and their Atomic Combos provide Nuclear Pressure stacks and Molecular Charges which can activate or refresh a Quark-Gluon Aura. *'Energize' is a Supercharge that Self Heals and activates a Quark-Gluon Aura. *'Mass Density' is a Supercharge that Shields and detaunts allies. *'Particle Beam' is a single target taunt that will override other Tank taunts. Earth Tanking See Also: List of Earth Powers Earth Tanks gain a Defense bonus and may Transfer damage to a Pet or further increase Defense with Aftershocks. In Tank role, Defense increases equal to 65% of Dominance while not blocking. Aftershocks from Jackhammer or Upheaval activate Stone Skin which increases Defense by 55% while not blocking. A portion of incoming damage will transfer automatically to a summoned Brick Golem. Useful Earth Powers *'Soothing Sands' provides temporary Control Effect Immunity to teammates. *'Summon Brick Golem' transfers some incoming Damage to the summoned Golem. *'Gemstone Shield ' prevents a percentage incoming damage based on the number of Aftershocks. *'Jackhammer' and Upheaval Aftershocks activate Stone Skin which increases Defense by 55% while not blocking. *'Brick Golem '''will Taunt opponents if the health of the caster falls below 40%. *'Fortify Golem' shields and provides power to an active Golem. *'Totem' heals any nearby Golem by a small amount and knocks down nearby enemies. *'Earthen Grip' is useful as a long range pull. *'Epicenter' pulls up to 8 nearby enemies toward the caster. *'Pebble Blast' is a single target taunt that will override other Tank taunts. Fire Tanking ''See Also: List of Fire Powers Fire Tanks gain Health and Healing bonuses and may use multiple Self Heals to restore Health. In Tank role, Health increases by 50% and incoming Healing increases by 50% while not blocking. Fire Soul grants +30% Defense while not blocking and increases up to +50% as Burning enemies are directly damaged. Fire has several Self Heals including Absorb Heat, Backdraft, Burning Determination, Burnout, Stoke Flames, Eternal Flame and Reignition. Useful Fire Powers *'Burnout' and Eternal Flame provide temporary Control Effect Immunity to teammates. *'Absorb Heat', ' Backdraft', Burning Determination, Burnout, and Stoke Flames are Self Heals. *'Immolation' is a Shield that absorbs damage. *'Backdraft' pulls up to 8 nearby enemies toward the caster. *'Engulf' is useful as a long range pull. *'Reignition' and Eternal Flame are Supercharge Self Heals. *'Fireball' is a single target taunt that will override other Tank taunts. Ice Tanking See Also: List of Ice Powers Ice Tanks gain Defense bonuses and may use multiple shields to prevent damage. In Tank role, Defense increases by +65% while not blocking. Using a Shield activates Ice Armor which increases Defense increases by +35% Ice Shields include Reflection, Winter Ward, Shatter Restraints and Hibernation. Useful Ice Powers *'Reflection', Shatter Restraints and Winter Ward are Shields that activate Ice Armor. *'Shatter Restraints' provides temporary Control Effect Immunity to teammates. *'Inescapable Storm' is a ranged pull that may affect up to 8 enemies. *'Resonating Gale' pulls up to 8 nearby enemies toward the caster. *'Ice Elemental' is a Supercharge that increases Defense. *'Frost Snipe' is a single target taunt that will override other Tank taunts. Rage Tanking See Also: List of Rage Powers Rage Tanks gain Health and Defense and may temporarily defer damage. In Tank role, Defense increases by +50% and Health increases by +20% while not blocking. Scar Tissue grants Health as the Combo Meter increases up to a maximum of 100% of Dominance. Severe Punishment activate a Enrage that defers damage into a Rage Crash. Several Rage powers have mechanics that reduce or ignore the delayed Rage Crash damage. Some Rage powers heal based on outgoing damage. Useful Rage Powers *'Ire' provides temporary Control Effect Immunity to teammates. *'Without Mercy', Ragebringer '''and Eviscerating Chain are positioning abilities. *Redirected Rage' is a Shield that absorbs damage. *'Redirected Rage, '''Severe Punishment, Remorseless Recovery and Vindictive activate Fervor which increases Defense by 50% while not blocking. *'Severe Punishment' activates Enrage that heals and defers damage into a Rage Crash. **'Bloodlust', Galling Eruption, Lacerate, Remorseless Recovery & Violence reduce the damage from a Rage Crash by 50%. **'Dreadful Blast', Eviscerating Chain,' Outrage', Plasma Retch & Revenge can be used to ignore damage from a Rage Crash. **'Vindictive' is a supercharge that Self Heals and provides immunity to Rage Crash. *'Rage Blast' is a single target taunt that will override other Tank taunts. *'Without Mercy', Rage Blast, Ragebringer, Remorseless Recovery, and Channel Hate provide a Self Heal based on the damage dealt. Skills and Iconic Powers 'Movement Skills' Movement Innate Skills Passive Movement Skills are important to Tanks as they provide additional Resistance to Control Effects and restore Power after a Breakout. Movement Active Skills Active Movement Skills will Taunt and activate Tank role bonuses just as super powers found in the main trees. Skill Points are used to purchase Movement Skills allowing additional Tank loadout options. 'Active Iconic Powers' Iconic Powers will taunt and activate Tank role bonuses just as super powers found in the main trees. *'Hard Light Shield': Damage Prevention Shield **Self Heals if using the Regenerative Shielding Hands Equipment Mod *'Amazonium Deflection': Damage Prevention Shield *'Mesmerizing Lasso': Ranged single target Pull that will override other Tank taunts. 'Weapon Styles' Weapon combos can be used as Crowd Control mechanisms as some Knockdown, Stun, Juggle or Push opponents. Weapon Interrupt and Block Break combos should be used to counter opponents granting you temporary immunity. Equipment Mods Placing Equipment Mods in slots can boost stats and improve performance. Color Mods should match a socket color to gain bonus affinity stats. Tactical Mods require Lair System access. General Strategy It is the job of a tank to reduce the overall damage a group takes. A Tank should disable and taunt enemies whenever possible with area effect powers that knockdown, juggle or stun. Pulling enemies and gathering them in one large group will make this easier. Powerful attacks should be dodged by moving out of range or breaking line of sight. Blocking is extremely effective if done right. It will reduce incoming damage by 75%, interrupt most weapon combos by stunning the attacker and provide protection against most crowd control effects. A Tank should always block if overwhelmed, if the healer can't keep up with the damage or if a big attack is coming and can not be dodged. However, blocking too long may strain power generation and cause enemies to bypass the Tank as active powers are necessary to taunt opponents. Gallery Icetankability.jpg|Ice Tank Earthtankability.jpg|Earth Tank Firetankability.jpg|Fire Tank RageversusCorps.jpg|Rage Tank See also *Tank Weapon *Tank Costume *Tank Item Category:Role Category:Tank Category:Fire powers Category:Earth powers Category:Ice powers Category:Rage powers Category:Atomic powers